We'll Make it Through
by RomanceDramaAzngrl
Summary: Grace is now in New York back from Monte Carlo and Romania. So...What happens now? What's with Theo and Grace? Romance? Friendship? Nothing? And who is this curly hair brown hair guy? Also some MegxRiley and EmmaxOwen. Used to be called Naturally
1. Chapter 1

**_(Didn't know where to put this...)_**

**_Hey RomanceDramaAzngrl here! Well so over the Fourth of July weekend I saw Monte Carlo and I absolutely loved it! It was such a cute funny, and sweet movie! Also I love Selena Gomez!_**

**_Well i decided to write something about it. Probably make it a story! But I do need some supporters to know if I should continue or not! Well please enjoy!_**

**_And don't forget to review later! :D_**

* * *

><p>It's been about five months since my adventure with Emma and Meg. It seems like it was so long ago, but I remember everything as if it happened just yesterday. The trip in Paris impacted Emma's and Meg's life. Emma realize she's happy in simple Texas with her truck-loving football player, Owen; which by the way she's getting married next spring. Meg meeting the guy thay brought her back to the happy Meg I never met. The two got back from Taiwan just about a month ago so Meg could finish out her last year at the University of Dallas. I'm happy though. Everything was kind of the same for me. But now knowing who I am now.<p>

Now as for Theo and I...Well you would think we would be a "thing" right? Nope. We're just friends...For now...I hope. I explained everything to him when we met in Romania, especially how everything I felt towards him was true. He understood the whole thing, but I could tell how hurt he was from the lying. But I was happy that he said he didn't regret any of the time we spent together... Especially that kiss... Oh and Cordelia? Haven't heard of her ever since Monte Carlo. Luckily the whole look-alike thing was controlled from the press and just made it look like Cordelia being a good girl for a week. She just went back toher snotty spoiled self...

Now here I am in New York City, settling at my first year at NYU for journalism. It's not the best place if you include the traffic and crime rates, but if you add the scenery and lively atmosphere it's beautiful. I hear my roomate, Layla, and her friends coming back from shopping. Layla is the typical girl from Florida with warm brown hair, tanned skin, and jade green eyes. Instead of studying she spends her time partying, shopping, and barely even going to her classes. Whereas I'm the one studying, at my classes, and have no life.

I hear them giggle and talk about guys and then before i know it they have a pillow fight. I groaned and banged my head on my desk. I had to finish my ten-page essay by tomorrow and I was only on page 4. I hate Professor Griggs... after a couple minutes on failing to focus on my essay, I packed all my stuff and started to head to the door. I told Layla, Kayleigh-an energetic blonde, and Megan-a sweet red head, that I was heading to Starbucks.

I entered the coffee shop, enjoying the strong scent of caffefine. I grabbed a latte and started heading to the nearest table and started working ferviously on my assignment. Once I got to page 9 I needed another cup of coffee. I walked back to the line trying to think about what to say next on my essay.

"Naturally it's-" I accidentally ran into someone once I turned around to head back to my work," Oh I'm so sorry" Looking down embarassed being stupid.

"Oh non, it is alright. I should have seen you there." He had a French accent. I looked up and saw a young man with wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and such a sweet smile to die for. I made a soft gasp.

"Theo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? <strong>_

_**I would like to thank FlutterxByx to inspire me to write this.**_

_**I really hope you liked it! Please Review! It would be great to know if I should continue this or not!  
>Heart me some TheoxGrace<strong>_

_**RomanceDramaAzngrl~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody! I know it's been awhile! I meant to update just a couple days after I poste chapter one, but I didn't feel like the story was right. But oh well I'm just going to continue for awhile. Well here is Chapter Two! Oh also if anyone wouldn't mind trying to request to have a category for Monte Carlo. I've requested it about three times and nothing has happened. So anyone else mind giving it a try? heehee! Well here it is! Chapter Two!**_

* * *

><p>I widened my eyes making sure I was seeing correctly. "The-Theo?"<p>

He smiled at me with that drop-dead smile. He said "hello" in that sweet French treble voice of his. Shocked. That was all I was... No wait actually not just shocked but...What's the word? Giddy? Sure let's go with that.

"Umm...W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered out, with a hint of an English accent. He gave me a curious look. I mentally slapped myself in the head. Why on Earth did I do that? That was the past. Think of present...PRESENT.

"What are you doing here?" I said in my normal-ish voice. He smiled with a cute chuckle.

"I am here to drink some coffee." He paused, " And to find someone here in New York, but it appears she found me first."

"You're here for me?" He nodded.

"Why not we go outside and take a walk?" He helped me grab all my stuff together and in front of the coffee shop was a limo.

"I don't think we can take a walk if there's a limo," I joked at him. He laughed at my comment. Theo told the driver to head to the hotel and bring his stuff there. He took my bag and carried it for me, which of course I blushed at.

So we started heading towards the park that was across the street. "So how are your classes going?" I told him they were going great, but difficult. I told him all about my teachers, classes, Layla, and the usual campus life. I dragged on for about 20 minutes, while he was making side comments, but I could tell he was listening since he kept looking at me the whole time I blabbered. Which is also of course sweet of him. "Oh enough about me, how about you?" He told me everything was fine. They were doing a lot more charities and more schools being built. He talked about expanding the company into something bigger, but he hasn't told his father the idea yet.

"The children are the best part though." I could tell by the sound of his voice he meant it. I kicked a pebble in the middle of our pathway, watching it skid along the walkway. "So what are you_ really_ doing here?" He asked if we could could sit down, so we sat to the closet bench. He gently took my hand, fingering my knuckes like it was a toy. " I here because of you. Because of _us._ I want there to be an us. I at least want to try." I slowly melted into his sweet brown eyes.

Of course I wanted to be with him, but could it work? Long distance relationships don't always work, right? But he said he's going to try to expand the company here. I could see him. Possibly. "Grace?" I gave him a quizzical look. "Umm what do you say?" From the look in his eyes I could tell he really want this, that he really meant it. With all the stuff at Monte Carlo he didn't care, I didn't care. All of it now is the present and hopefuly future. "Look I understand if-"

"Yes," I said, " I want to give us a try." He brightly smiled as if he was an angel. He happily gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek and I gladly accepted it. We sat for awhile on the bench talking watching the sunset. Once it had gotten darker we starte heading back to my dorm. "So how are your friends, Emma and Meg?" I told him that Emma was getting married in the Spring and Meg got back from her trip with Riley. "Do you miss them?"

"I do, but I'll see them again soon. When I left Texas I thought I would never see them again. But we call each other a lot so everything is okay." I saw him have a guily look on his face and asked him what's wrong. "I just feel so bad. I never called you evre since Romania. I was just so busy and-"

"It's okay Theo, I understand. Besides I'm sometimes busy myself. Plus you're here now and that's all that matters." He smiled at me and kissed me on the top of my head. We got to the hall that my dorm was in and you could hear Layla and her friends laughing. "Grace before your classes would you like to, what you say, 'Grab a bite'?" I lightly laughed at his effort to talk like an American. "Sure that would be great. I'll see you in the morning." I turned around about to open my door, leaving him in the hall.

"Grace?" I turned around. "You forgot something." What did I forget? I got my bag, notebook, and jacket. What did I forget? He walked up closer to me. I could smell his scent of warm chocolate and coffee. I barely felt his soft warm breath on my face. I slightly froze my hand holding against the door handle. Was he going to-? Then his soft lips met mine. I kissed him back taking my hand behind his neck pulling him closer. It wasn't a fierce or hungry kiss, it was just a sweet good-night kiss. He pulled away smiling. "_Bon nuit mon cherie._" He then slowly walked away. I walked into the dorm looking all dreamy with a huge smile on my face, my stomach flipping over and over in joy. Layla and her girls saw me and asked me what happened. Just shrugging them off I went to my room, finished my paper, and happily went to sleep.

Excited for the morning I woke up 10 minutes earlier than usual. 10 minutes is worth a lot in my time. I picked out of my my cutest but simple outfit. I wore a light blue top, a purple and yellow scarf, dark skinny jeans, and yellow flats. I quickly applied some make-up. Nothing to heavy just eyeliner, mascara, and some light purple eyeshadow. Perfect. I was happy with my outfit and waited for Theo. Hearing a knock on the door I jolted to the door greeting my European beau. "You look good this morning," he commented.

"Well I had a good night."

"I wonder why perhaps?" Giggling he gave me a quick kiss. "Ready?" I gave him a quick nod grabbed my bag and books by the door and left hand-in-hand with the Frenchman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quite long eh? Well that's what you guys deserve since I didn't update as soon as possible. I'm working on Chapter Three right now. But also I'm in California. But I will try my best to update! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if you people like my story! Thanks<strong>_

_**RomanceDramaAzngrl~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Hey peoples! How are ya? Well surprsingly I've been writing a lot here in California! Which is great! My cousin and I are just writing non stop. Well here it is! I hope you enjoy! Also I nee your guy's opinion, should I do a Theo POV? Well enjoy and when you're done PLEASE Review!_**

* * *

><p>"Urgh..." I heavily sighed plopping myself face-down on the smooth leather couch. Sinking myself into the comfiness. I heard Theo closing the door. "Tough day?" he asked in his French accent. I will never get over how cute his accent his. "Terrimpble..." My voice muffled by the couch sitting in Theo's hotel room.<p>

It's been a little bit over two week since he arrived here. Our routine was he takes me to breakfast, waits for me while I have my classes, and then meet him at his hotel and do whatever after finishing my work. I was just so happy that I could be with him. Enjoying every moment. When we were seperated we would text each other non stop. I guess you could say we're like now OFFICIALLY dating. Which I was glad. I always I could be myself around him and I didn't have to fake it! It was as if everything can natural to us. He cared for ME. But deep down inside I wonder, "How long will it last?"

"Do you have any homework?" My reply was groaning loudly into the couch. Hearing his laughter just made me laugh along. I felt his lean and built body on top of my body as he turned me over facing his light tan angel-like face. "Well go finish it, so we can do some things." I felt his warm breath, smelling like sweet chocolate. His face just an inch from mine. "I don't think I can," he gave me a look, " since I'm currently busy as of now." He curved his sweet lips to a smirk leaning his head down his lips meeting mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, his body close to mine, his arms tangled in my hair. As you can tell, we're getting pretty serious.

After many moments later ( let's say 10 minutes?), hearing a faint ringing from my purse I groaned while kissing my French boyfriend. I felt his smile into our kiss and let go. I frowned while reaching for my phone. "Hello?" I sighed heavily, frustrated with the person distracting me from a good time.

"Grace!" Slightly pulling away from the phone realizing who it was with her Texas twang. Theo laughed lifted off from my body sitting next to me. "Girl, I haven't talked to you in a month!" I saw Theo mouthing to me that I haven't told her about us. I replied a sorry, "Hey Emma! I know! I've just been so busy, with school, boyfriend, extra-curriculur classes, Theo, essays, and volunteering. Also you've been busy with your wedding plans"

"Yes yes Grace your silly college life. I don't get- Wait? Did you say boyfriend? Theo? Young lady what on _**Earth**_ have you not told me?" Laughing at Emma's reaction I laid my head down onto Theo's lap. "Grace Julie Bennett! You tell me what is going on with your love life!"

"Emma! Calm down okay? Well Theo came by about two weeks ago and we talked and-" Stopping me from my explanation Emma yelled in my ear, "TWO WEEKS? And you haven't told me?" I apologized to her calming her down. Explaining the whole thing, Theo was brushing my hair with his smooth hands listening to our conversation. "I can't believe you haven't told me! Is he planning on staying there with you in New York until you finish college?"

I look up at him seeing if he heard at that. He smiled at me. I was unsure if that was a yes or no. "Umm, well I really hope so," I replied smiling back at him. I heard her squeal. Then after talking about me, we started talking about her wedding plans. "So you're for sure going to be my maid of honor. But the thing is the color choice! The colors are so hard to decide. I want to put you girls in a pale yellow dress, but that color won't look good on my maid of honor!" I scoffed at her.

After awhile looking at the time I told Emma I would talk to her later. "You know I think any color would look good on you, so Emma should not worry about colors," my boyfriend commented. I laughed. "But if you want a good color on you, I would say a deep purple so your eyes can blend with it. Also probably a nice light green which would highlight your warm-colored eyes."

"Well thanks for the compliments and advice, Mr. Colors." I heard my stomach growl. He took that as a sign for dinner. We left his 5-star hotel and head to a semi-fancy Italian restaurant. Good for me I decided to wear a dress instead of jeans.

"-and a mushroom ravioli, but leave out the cheese." Then the waiter left with our orders. After a small moment of discussing my dreadful day of boring lectures, I decided to ask a "special" question I guess. "So Theo, how long exactly are you staying here? I mean, I do enjoy you being here. Honestly I do. But like Emma said, are you planning to be here until I finish college? Because really, I have at least three more years and just... What now?" I could see the previous huge smile of his decrease. "What is it?" My voice sounding worried.

He took my hand. Caressing it as if saying ," Everything is going to be okay," even though it probably wouldn't be. Then in one sentence, my joy, romance, and future with Theo was just shot down.

"I'm leaving this weekend."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well what do you guys think? Like? Please REVIEW! Also should I do a Theo POV? Please leave a review so I can know. Well I'll hopefully update chapter four later today or tomorrow! Thanks! See you guys next time! ;)<span>_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! I actually forgot I had already finished chapter 4! Haha so here it is! Well here it is! Please review and enjoy. No wait it's enjoy THEN review! Haha thanks! ;)_**

* * *

><p>I sputtered out some tea I was drinking. He leaned over the table trying to clean it off my face. I shrugged him off. "You're leaving?" No, it shouldn't be a question more like a statement. "You're leaving...You're leaving..." I started softly muttering the same phrase over looking down at my napkin on my knee. I could faintly hear him calling my name trying to calm me down. He took the same hand he was holding and softly kissed it. I looked back at him.<p>

I would not be upset. Well not sound upset. Strong I got to stay strong, think about positive things. "Why are you leaving?" I mustered all my strength into that important question, trying to stay strong. I could tell from the look in his eye he was surprised that I wasn't upset. He expected me to be upset crying. No. Grace Bennett does not cry... I knew something like this would happen, but...not this soon.

"I told my father about my idea about expanding the company. He liked it, very much. He wants to put it in action as soon as possible. but to have it happen I have to be there. I'm suppose to be there two days ago, but I begged my father to have me stay. He wouldn't allow it if I was to start the new idea no matter how much he likes you." If he liked me he wouldn't do this to me. Right? No. Don't think like that. This is for the children. Those sweet children... He sighed deeply, hating this conversation, "I don't want to leave you though. I'm having a great time here. Especially with you. My father says he won't give me a choice, but I can just refuse to-"

"No!" I shouted. Most of the people of the restaurant looking at our table. Not awkward at all. "Umm I just found out my tea is unsweeten. Sorry please continue your dinner." I looked back at him, " Theo you can't give up your idea. It's an amazing idea. Just..." I'm going to regret this. " Just go. I don't want you to lose this oppurtunity. Plus it will be great to the kids all around the world."

"But I don't want to lose you. What about us?" He asked clutching my hand tighter. Another set of words I'm going to regret. "Us... Us is going to...be on hold." I saw the sadness in his eyes. They were in mine too, but I had to hide them. This is a great chance for him. Silence came over the table.

The waiter came back with our orders. We both ate our dinners silently and just asking how our dishes were. We didn't even get to argue about the check. I decided he could pay, not because of the unhappy news, but since I paid for the dinner from the night before. We walked out of the restaurant meeting the cool fall air. My cowboy boots clacking and his Italian made shoes tapping against the concrete pavement.

There was about a two feet distance between and not to sound weird, but it was killing me. Two feet being away from was hurting me but what about millions of feet away from each other. How would I feel about that? Assuming Theo had the same feeling he took my hand into his fitting perfectly. We walked hand-in-hand silently in the night except making some comments at the beautiful night.

Arriving at the front of my dorm I couldn't let go. I didn't want to. I looked down at the floor because I could feel the tears starting in my eyes. Theo saw the look, he lifted my head with one finger with his eyes meeting mine. Don't kiss me. It's going to make it worse. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me on the top of my head. "I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry." The tears in my eyes were burning. They were wanting to fall, but I wouldn't let them. Well at least not yet. We were stuck in this moment for quite awhile, chest to chest. Only just some days with him. That's it. Then what? What was going to happen? Would he call me or not? How long will he be gone? Will he ever come back? Questions popping in my head, making this whole situation even worse.

Finally after so many moments we pulled away looking at each other. "Well I shall see you in the morning, " I told him smiling at him trying to come up with the best smile I could come up with. He nodded, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then left. I turned away opening the door. Once I heard the door close, the tears started falling down my cheeks. I tightly held the door handle as if it was my air, leaning against the door.

"Grace?" I heard my roomate, " You're home kind of early than normal. How was your night with Th-" She saw my tear-stained face. "Grace, are you okay?" I lightly shook my head and slowly started trodding towards my room ignoring Layla's calls.

Forget my homework, so what if I forget to do one night. Won't effect me, just notes. This would be a tough night probably.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! Sorry it's shorter! But my cousin sad it's the most dramtic chapter? haha! Well sorry it's shorter. Does Grace seem OC a little? I thnk she kind of is...Is she? If she is I'm sorry! I'm trying to work on it to make her sound...HER. I'm trying really! I'll try to make Grace be Grace...Hopefully...Sorry! But please reivew and perhaps tell me your favorite parts! ^-^ Thanks!<br>_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Well here is chapter five! I hope you will enjoy! I know I got some responses saying that I should NOT do a Theo POV, but I at least want to do ONE. Just one. But later. But I don't know really. Anyways here it is! _**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>Today was Friday. Tomorrow was when Theo was leaving. For the past couple days ever since he told me he was leaving we've been together a lot. Mostly in his hotel room just arm in arm and just embracing each minute we had with each other. Well that's I think it is.<p>

We've mainly decided for now is that he'll hopefully come back in about a month or two, emailing each other for the time being. He keeps telling me that he could stay, but I tell him he shouldn't. I don't want to tell him I dearly want him to stay, but it's the right thing to do.

So as of right now I'm sitting here in the living room in his hotel room while he's packing for tomorrow. "_Mon cherie_ did you finish your homework already?" I heard him yelling from his room. I shouted back a yes laying on the couch. One more day... Actually technicaly since it's six o'clock 19 hours and 29 minutes... Then I won't see him. I won't see his smile. Hear his laugh. Hold his hand. Hug him tightly. Feel his kiss.

I shook my head. I do not need to think about this. Just too weird! I told Emma and Meg about my situation and they just made me feel worse. They kept on saying things like, " Everything is going to be okay, I'm sorry, tell him to stay," and so on. I shooked them off also.

I heard a French song ringing some feet away from me. I saw it was Theo's phone. He told me to pick up for him. I answered it and then was greeted with a_ "Bonjour"_.

"Hello?"

"Grace? Oh hello. This is Theo's father. It is a pleasure to hear from you again."

"Oh hello _monsieur, _how are you?"

"I am well, and you?" I stayed silent. "Oh yes, I am sorry for the trouble that I caused on your relationship with Theo." I softly replied that it was okay. He heard the hurt in my voice that he continued apologizing. "I really am-" Hearing footsteps I looked up and saw Theo standing above me looking at me with sad eyes. He can't stand seeing me upset. I weakly smiled and handed him the phone. He took the phone and started speaking in his native language to his father. Knowing some French I understood what they were saying.

"_J'irai faire à demain. Oui. Au revoir." _He plopped onto the couch next to me smiling at me. "Your father just wondering if you're ready?" He nodded. I smiled at him laying my head on his shoulder. He took my hand lacing out fingers together. The silence took over. "So umm did you finish-"

He cutted me off, " I came here to be with you because I couldn't stand not seeing you. And now... Now I have to leave and it'll still be the same. I don't know if I can stand not being with you. Even-"

"Theo, it's okay. It won't be the same. This time we know there is something between us okay? Plus you need to go, expand it. Make those children happy! Come here to the United States. It'll be hard between us, but we'll stay strong. Okay?" He smiled at me.

"You are still the same different Grace." He turned towards me lightly cupping my face with one hand. "When I am gone, you still must be the same Grace. Be you, and don't let this change you please." He softly kissed me and then hugged me. I accidentally let a tear rolled down my face. Crap. He pulled away seeing the tear in my eye, kissing it away. "Smile for me _mon petite._"

For the rest of the night I smiled. Not thinking about him leaving, not thinking about tomorrow, and well just not thinking of anything else except right now. The present.

"_Now boarding passengers for Flight 2045_."

"That's you," I weakly smiled at him trying to hide the tears from him. He could easily see them. He hugged me tightly and kissing the top of my head. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Today's the last day until whenever. I finally released the tears that were rimming around my eyes. Then without realisation I started sobbing into his shoulder. I got so ma at myself. I meant to cry,but not like this. I KNOW I shouldn't be acting like this. He hugged me tighter and then looked at me, getting rid of the tears with his thumb.

"_Mon cher, ne criez pas s'il vous plaît._" He knew that everytime he spoke in French it would make me feel better. I wiped away the rest of my tears. I lightly sniffed away my sobbing and weakly smiled telling him that I usually don't cry like that. "I understand, but please do not cry. It makes me upset."

"_Last call for Flight 2045."_

"You should go." He nodded.

"Grace," he took me by the hand, " please do remember be yourself and stay strong. And always remember you'll always be here." He pointed to his heart. I blushed. He chuckled at my "cuteness and shyness". I told him he should get going once again. He kissed my hand and then a sweet kiss, his soft lips meeting mine. He pulled away cupped my face as if it was the last thing he saw.

"Good bye."

I took one last look at him as he disappeared into the airplane. Once the airplane pulled away I slowly started my way back to my dorm. No more Theo...Well for now at least. I entered my dorm. Dropping my stuff on the ground not caring about it.

"Grace?" I looked up. Then I weakly smiled at the person across from me.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DON'T KILL ME! I know I left a cliffie! But it's good? haha I don't know! Well please PLEASE Review! I really want to know if I should continue!<span>_**

**_I seriously do think though I am making Grace kind of OC. But I'm trying again. Next time it will be better? Please let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Very important! thanks!_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	6. Alert

**_Hey! So this is for the people who haven't read Naturally. Naturally is this story exactly but I had posted it on a different category because they didn't have the Monte Carlo category. Umm well I recently got my laptop taken away and it has like the next two chapters on it... And I don't want to re-write it because honestly the stuff on my laptop was better than what I've been trying to do. So...It'll take awhile... _**

**_Well please do continue reading this story! Just be patient please! And to my other reviews in Naturally, THANK YOU SO MUCH. You guys have been there for me for awhile and I REALLY appreciate it! Once I get my lapop back I will update!_**

**_Love you guys so much! _**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl*~*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey! So great news and bad news! So I got my laptop back! YAY! P-A-R-T-Y time! Well here it is the next chapter! :D Bad news...I lost the next chapter! :O So I have to re-write the next chapter, and I don't know when I can write it and upload it. I'm busy with all my studies and I'm taking the 'lovely' ACT test... SO. yep! Well here it is enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I ran over and hugged the person across the room. I felt their hand brushing my hair, trying to calm me down. I heard their soft voice, "Shh... It's okay. Smile sweetheart." I felt another hand resting on my shoulder coming from behind.<p>

After a few moments I pulled away smiling, "What are you guys doing here?". Meg slightly turned me facing her, "Because we thought you might need the company," she said smiling at me.

"And these wedding plans are exhausting!" I giggled at Emma. "You've also said how nice New York is and decided to see what you mean." The three of us sat on the couch sitting in the small living room. Meg grabbed my favorite blanket nearby us and wrapped it around the three of us and the soon-to-be Mrs. Owen grabbed a tissue box, "Tissue sweetheart?" I snuggled into the blanket and my best friend and sister, refusing the tissue. Emma took out two tissues and wiped off the tears resting on my face. I enjoyed their scents making me feel safe and at home- Emma's scent of sweet honey and morning pancakes and Meg's vanilla and spicy peppermint scent. "Want to talk about it?" I hear my sister ask me.

Frowning at her,"No, I'm fine. I just don't need to think about it." She nodded in understandment. "So Emma, have you decided on wedding colors?" Hearing Meg groan I laughed and Emma blabbering about her plans. So it was official, again apparantly, is that the wedding colors were a light blue and a light violet. Hearing how beautiful her dress is I was excited for her wedding. We then talked about what kind of dishes should they make, which was so complicated. After about an hour discussing wedding plans we got tired of it.

"Enough of this nonsense! My wedding is months away!" Meg sighing in relief and getting up to get a drink, "Good! I'm getting tired of it!" Returning with a Caprisun in her hand she plopped beside us, "So it's 5 o'clock! What now?"

I offered to go walk around Times Square and grab a bite. My two closest people agreed, but wanted to eat first since they were starving. We ate at a nice simple pizza place and then went walking around enjoying the city atmosphere. It turned into 10 'clock before we knew and the two headed to their hotel. Finishing my homework I checked my phone and email for any messages from Theo. Nothing. He was just probably tired from his flight? Jet lag?

I just shooke my head and told myself not to worry. Nothing to worry right? ...Right... Tossing and turning in bed was all that happened most of the night.

I woke up to the sound of rummaging in my room. My first thought that someone was robbing my room, so I sneaked down in my blanket hiding my face. I took a peek outside, seeing two figures rummaging through my closest. Is my closest _THAT_ important? "Her fashion sense is getting a little better, but she's still loving her cowboy boots." Hearing that I realized who the "robbers" were. I turned aroun grabbed my two pillows and aimed each one at my intruders. "Ow!"

"It's just a pillow Emma!" I stood up straight in my bed, "Did Layla let you in again?...Wait my style sense is perfectly fine!"

"I told you we shouldn't have gone through her closet!" Meg took the pillow that fell to the ground and hit her. Then the two started ther usual bickering. I really need to Layla about letting people in.

"Wait what time is it?" Looking at my clock it was noon. I checked my phone and saw two messages.

_I miss you so much -Theo  
>7:32<em>

_Sleeping i see, well I can't stop thinking about you. -Theo  
>11:21<em>

I smiled very cheekly at the message. Emma and Meg saw me, " Messages of Love," sighed Emma. I grabbed my alarm clock and threatened to hit her with it.

_Haha! Sorry, it was a tough night for me. :/ How was your flight? -Grace  
>12:24<em>

_I'm busy right now, I will email you later. Have a good day :) -Theo  
>12:26<em>

I had slightly frowned at the reply. "Aww don't worry sweet pea, let's go shopping! Get you something else besides boots." She winked at me and then leaving the room getting ready to shop.

Meg chuckled at her and looked at me, "You okay?" I nodded. "It'll take time getting use to. It took me awhile with Riley when I came back."

"But at least you know when Riley is coming, I have no idea with Theo."

"Well hopefully it'll be soon. Now go get change sis, Emma is impatient you know." She then left the room. I changed into some skinny jeans, a light purple top, a black light jacket, and COWBOY boots. I walked out into the living room and I saw Emma rolling her eyes. I grabbed a piece of bread and we left for some shopping.

The rest of the day was nice. Only two bags of shopping for me, one for Meg, and 6 for Emma. We went back to my dorm at around 10 hanging out with Layla and her friends. Which was quite odd for me.

"And then so we went back to the hotel and the police was there and- Oh my gosh! It was hilarious!" I shook my head. I got bored after about an hour and went to my room and got onto my laptop, waiting for a certain email. Spam, spam, Mom which I will read later, spam, coupon, Facebook, spam, spam, spam, Theo, spam... Theo! I quickly clicked on it.

_Sent 7:24_

_Grace,_

_I am sorry that I couldn't respnd to your message earlier. It is just so busy here already. My flight was fine. I fell asleep throughout most of the flight dreaming about someone...;) But yes once I had arrive in Monte Carlo I had a meeting to go to afterwards. My father was excited to see me, but he still feels bad about seperating us. Earlier today it was so busy, I had to come up with different plans for the new idea about expanding it even more. I didn't arrive home until 10 minutes ago and it is almost midnight here. You are always on my mind. Please remember that. Even if I do not message you back, just remember you'll always be special to me. I am also sorry for troubling your slumber. I hope tonight you shall sleep better and well._

_Anyway I hope your classes will go well this week. Especially with that Preofessor Griggs you dislike very much. Do your work though. I hope to come back soon, so I can also urge you to do your work. Hopefully I shall return soon. If not then by at most two months. _

_Though I may not be with you, I'm also by your side. _

_Theo_

I smiled at the message. I would probably sleep much better tonight. I quickly wrote a reply.

_Theo,_

_I'm glad your flight was pleasant. I also can't seem to get a certain Frenchman out of my head either. You take your time with your plans and ideas, I know they will be great. Also tell your father all is forgiven. It is not his fault, you just have responsibilities. _

_I will sleep much better now with knowing you are alright. I do miss you very very much. As of right now I have Emma and Meg here in New York. They came the day you left. We had a long day of shopping, but mainly for Emma. I don't know how long they are planning to stay though. Also I WILL do my work! Don't you worry about that. Well hopefully I shall see you soon. I miss being with you. Well hope you have a pleasant sleep too._

_-Dearly_

_Grace._

With that I logged off from my laptop and went into my jammies. Emma and MEg came into my room and said their good byes. Shortly, I went to bed. Sleeping quite pleasantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did youthink? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I will give you a cookie!<strong>_

_**-RomaceDramaAzngrl**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everybody! So here's the next chapter! I'm glad I got a lot of people favoriting my story! I feel loved! Also sorry it took me awhile to upload, busy with school. blech. Well enjoy_**

* * *

><p>It's been about two months since Theo left. Emma and Meg left about three days they arrived. Meg had to go back to school and also Riley called her and said he would be in Texas. Emma had to finish her wedding plans even though she had until April, which was in like five months.<p>

Theo and I? Well we're still emailing and texting each other, and once in awhile call. Okay that only happened once because I was in a terrible mood. We're still trying out best not to forget each other. Both of us understanding how hard it would be for us to stay together. But deep in my heart, I knew something was going to go wrong.

I was walking down the street in the cold November weather heading towards the park. My boots crunching against the rock pathway, my hair blowing with the wind, and my cheeks turning a little red. I sat down on the bench where Theo and I would sit at most of the time we were there. I just stared at the scene in front of me. Leafless trees lightly swaying with the wind, the light poles shining on the perimeter of the pathway, and some people rushing out of the cold weather. Seeing a couple at one of the trees in front of me I that it was Theo and I...

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

I looked down and saw it was my mom. "Hello?"

_"Grace you haven't called me or returned my email!" _I told her that I've been busy with school. Which was partially true. I've been busy with school...and Theo. _"Well make time for your family too. We miss you. Meg told me how amazing it was there. Are you still coming over for Christmas?"_

I had almost forgotten, "Of course mom. I would'nt miss your cooking in the world."

_"Honey, don't lie. But don't worry Meg and her father shall be cooking." _I sighed in relief. For the next twenty minutes were just time catching up. _"So any handsome New York men over there?" _I laughed at her.

"Do you want me to bring someone over for Christmas dinner?"

_"So there is someone?"_

"There might be someone, but no worries yet. I'll let you know in ahead of time." I was being sarcastic, of course there wouldn't be anyone.

"_Okay sweetie. Well I got to go. You do well in your studies! Send me some of your work. Love you Grace."_

"I love you too." I hanged the phone up. The sweet couple from earlier was still there. The young woman leaned over and kissed her beau and then the two finally got up from the ground, gathered their stuff and walked away hand in hand. Then an idea popped in my head. Dialing a number, I crossed my fingers hoping the person woul answer.

_"Hello Grace, comment ta la vous?" _

"Hi Theo, are you busy?" Hoping the answer would be no.

_"Not until in about five minutes. What is it? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, but I have a question." He told me to go on. "Are you busy for Christmas? Because I was wondering if you weren't then you can back over here for at least a couple of days and we can go to my parent's house and eat dinner with them and Meg." I paused wondering if he would respond. Nope, so I continued going on. " But I understand if you rather spend Christmas time with your family, and also with your project going on. Also Christmas isn't until another three we-"

"Yes. I would love to meet your parents."

At that moment I couldn't stop smiling. "Really? Are you sure? You're not busy or anything? If it's a hassle then.."

"Do you not want me to come then?" I yelled into the fun loudly telling him no. He lightly chuckled. I missed his laugh. "Well I will try to arrive in Texas on Christmas Eve?" nI tol him that was perfect. He had to go so we said our good byes. Now I coulnd't wait for Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kind of short...I know... I sorry... But good? Haha! Well be an awesome person to review! I'll just my best to write the next chapter. :)<em>**

**_RomanceDramaAZngrl~_**


	9. Chapter 9

_***cough* So...It's been...about..two-ish years now? and well... Yeah. I just didn't have the inspiration to write and I was so busy with life. I know I oddly have a life. Anyways I still hope my readers are out there...So...Here ya go. Short but...WOW. READ AND REVIEW. Happy New Year**_

It was currently Christmas Eve and Grace was at her old house in Texas. The house was filled with peppermint and gingerbread candles and a smoky scent from the fireplace burning. She was so excited. Not the fact that it was Christmas Eve but also that she would see Theo today. She had even called Theo yesterday confirming he would be there causing the Frenchman to laugh and his beloved's adorableness.

She was sitting on the couch waiting to arrive Theo from the airport since he refused her to drive in the Texas snow. Only three more hours; she was giggling and screaming in the inside. Meg sat next to her, "So are you ready for him?" nudging her with a smirk on her face. Grace laughed and replied, "Of course. I just miss him so much. I just want the plane to hurry." Which was really true. All she wanted to do was just to see him, hear him, hug him, hold him, and kiss him. She had even got him a decent Christmas gift for Grace was known as a horrible Christmas present giver. "You know what they say sis, 'Patience is a virtue'," her stepsister stated. Grace scrunched her nose at her and then moved onto a different topic which was about her and Riley.

After about an hour Meg and her stepfather started cooking the Christmas Eve Dinner, as it was typically for the family to have a Christmas Eve dinner and a Christmas dinner. Grace couldn't stay still and started doing random things around the house- dishes, laundry, rearranging the Christmas tree, and even stacked cups and try to knock them down with rubber bands. Grace's mother kept on teasing her how ridiculous she is to be so excited,although the mother herself was also excited to meet the man who captured her daughter's heart. About 45 minutes that Theo would be arriving, Grace got ready and aiming to impress Theo. She finished about 10 minutes early sitting in the living room waiting for her beau to walkup her front porch and ding dong the doorbell. She wore a crimson red dress ending right above her knee with a sweet heart neckline and the dressed bunched up and tied in a knot in the middle. She was adorned with black heels with little bowties on the back and her hair was in light loose curls and bright red lipstick.

"Well someone is trying to impress," her mother noted as she walked into the living viewing her gorgeous daughter. Grace laughed with her mother and helped arrange the table. Grace waited patiently for the door bell to ring but the young Frenchman still hadn't arrived. The family waited for about an extra hour not wanting to start without her stepfather commented that the food might be cold soon so they began eating without Theo. Grace was picking on her food, clearly upset. Why wasn't he there? Was there an accident? Did he not even fly? What happened? Why hasn't he called?

After dinner Grace went to the living room along with her family and talked. While the whole time Grace kept looking at the door. At around nine Grace called in for the night and went to her old room sitting on the bed. She still wore her red dress and then laid on the bed silently crying.

_Where was Theo?_

_**So likey? Please review and let me know. I still might continue the story. Love you all.**  
><em>

_**RomanceDramaAzngrl**_


End file.
